NOODLE
by GorillazGirly
Summary: okay... first fic, R&R and blah blah blah... this story WILL NOT be as boring as the title potrays, ratings may change, still in adolecent stage, but this is noodle's life from the tragic death of her mother, to the mysterious house on wobble street in Do Ya Thing ;D (in progress) sorta slow right now


" NOODLE! "

A Gorillaz fan-fiction.

Chapter one: orphaned.

Noodle wasn't always in Gorillaz, this is the story of how she got to be the guitarist she is today. It was a dark cold night in Japan, a young four year old Noodle was playing with a game of patty cake with her mother. She and her mother were very close, her father had left her mother when Noodle was born, she didn't seem to be affected by the absence of a father figure, she was just another happy girl. As long as she had her mother, she was okay. the two lived in a small house, perfect for two. They were in their small kitchen making chow mien, when a loud clash crashed through the sky, then a quake. suddenly there was a yell, "NOODLE!" called out a high pitched, screechy voice. The young girl called out "OKASAN!" she ran to her mother, she was on the ground, a pool of blood surrounded her, along with debris caused from the quake, which was thought to be a earthquake, common in Osaka. The young girl stared down, watching her mother die before her own, jade colored eyes. While struggling for breathe, her mother whispered in a hushed tone " I love you noodle-san " that being her final breath, she lay still. The young girl fell to her knees, but she didn't cry, she just stared at her mother's corpse, knowing she would never see her again. The room fell silent, then came the police. They took her mother out in a body bag, along with noodles heart and mind. She just stared at the pool of blood, but she never cried.

chapter 2: The Orphanage.

It wasn't long that she had sat in the pool of blood, infact, it was around two hours before the government had arrived looking for her, she stared up from the pool of blood, and faintly said "Okasan" a young police officer approached the young child and crouched down on one knee, he bent down and hugged the young child, knowing what she had been through. That was when she cried, as the clear liquid ran down her pale face, she fell limp and collapsed into the soldiers arms, the soldier looked down onto the girl, she was still tucked unto his shoulder, he picked her up, and got back into the black jeep, with a red dot indicating that it was a Japanese buggy, the vehicle started, and chugged away from the small house. Somewhere between the grassy fields, and the many Chinese temples, Noodle had fallen asleep in the back of the jeep, she was curled into a ball, trying to sleep away the trauma she had just experienced. The jeep hit a tree stump "BUMP" Noodle had awoken. Dazed, and scared, the four year old looked around and remembered what had happened, she started sobbing "Okasan" over again. The soldier had stopped the vehicle, and pulled out the key. he hushed the young child as he picked her up, bridal style. he walked toward a building, with a sign that read 'Mr. Kyuzo's orphanage' the young girl looked up at the soldier, awaiting an explanation. He opened the door and stepped in, there was an absence of children, she suspected they may have been taking a nap, Mr. Kyuzu however, was found in a recliner chair infront of a fire place, reading what looked like a cookbook. He stared up from his book with a warm gentle smile, and said "konnichiwa". Noodle looked at him, confused. He stood from the chair and greeted her. She pushed her bangs away from her eyes and smiled towards the man, she tugged on the soldiers uniform indicating that she wanted to be let down, as she stepped down to the floor, she plopped to the ground and gave a big, cheesy smile towards Mr. Kyuzu. he bent down on one knee and greeted the child, she knew this was good, she knew he was good. she hugged the man's pant leg. The man welcomed her to her new home, she knew this would be good.

Chapter 3: The Orphans.

As soon as the soldier said his goodbyes to the child, he walked out, closing the door behind him. Mr. Kyuzu sat in his recliner, inviting Noodle to sit at a small table, relatively close to the chair. She pulled out a small chair from beneath the table and sat, she stared up at the man, waiting for him to say something to break the silence. He finally said "what's your name, child?" she looked up at the man and said "Noodle", Noodle was a nickname given to her by her mother, her real name was Suzuki Gankura, but Noodle was the only word she could say at the time. The man stared down at the child and smiled, "what a silly name" he laughed, she started to frown. No one ever has said that to her before. "please excuse me, Noodle-san, as I must awake the children." With that, he left the room into a long, dark hallway. Noodle scanned the room, looking at all of the Chinese paintings, and scrolls. Not ever has she seen so many expensive items, for, her and her mother were rather poor and did not get out of their Japanese shack-like house very often. Mr. Kyuzu returned from the dark hallway with what must have been fifteen children following him, "konnichiwa" waved all of the children, noodle bowed, "konnichiwa" she hoarsely uttered. She saw Mr. Kyuzu with something in his hand that he did not have when he disappeared in the long, narrow hallway. It was a Les Paul guitar. Her mouth dropped, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was an actual Les Paul! The tall man approached the child, he gave the child the guitar, she just sat. Dumfounded. Noodle strummed the strings in a harmonic motion. The sound was extraordinary, it sounded as if someone, who has practiced guitar playing their entire life, was the one strumming on the guitar. Noodle stared up at mr. Kyuzo and smiled. He was awestruck, never had he seen a child her age play anything so beautifully. He couldn't help but stare… she did it so beautifully…

Chapter 4: The Letter

Noodle was no longer a four year old cutie, she blossomed into a energetic ten year old, her black hair met her shoulders, her bangs flopped carelessly unto her shoulders and her arms hung beside her thin body. She stood before Mr. Kyuzu… He wore a blank stare. She tried to awaken him from his trance. His eyes shifted to a envelope in one of the orphans hands. He took it and opened it to see a note, he read it and started crying. "gomensai master Kyuzo." The child said. "what does it say?" noodle gasped. Kyuzo just stood. "master?" Noodle asked again. "go to your rooms." His voice was cold, emotionless.


End file.
